


Hush now...

by Mandakatt



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gloves, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sucking on Fingers/Fingers in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Claude had mentioned in passing to Hubert that he'd like to be tied up.Teased.Told that he could only cum when he was told to.Hubert, ever the attentive lover, is all too willing to give him what he wants.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Hush now...

“Oh my dear,  _ sweet _ , Claude,” Hubert purred into his ear as the other man squirmed against him. “I had no idea you were this sensitive…”

Claude gave off a soft muffled moan of sorts around the two fingers in his mouth, and he blushed further as his hips bucked into Hubert’s hand yet again. His hands were bound above his head; not too tight, but just tight  _ enough _ that he couldn’t simply slip out of those soft ropes that he’d picked out for Hubert to use on him. 

He just didn’t realize the dark mage would be this... _ enthusiastic.  _

“Now now,” Hubert chuckled darkly when he took his hand off Claude’s cock and he whined, so beautifully so around his fingers. “What did I say when we started this lovely little game…?”

Claude’s whine bled into a deep throated moan as Hubert pulled his fingers from his mouth, and his head fell back against his shoulder. “F-Fuck!”

“Hmn, I could simply leave you here. Bound as you are. Leave you  _ aching _ for  _ hours.  _ Answer me.”

Claude whined again. 

“I’m waiting…”

It took him longer than he wanted to admit that he got his brain out of that pleasure filled, foggy state to be able to answer him. “Th--that I could not cum until you said I could…” and he hissed through his teeth as Hubert dragged those two, very wet fingers up his cock to the tip. 

“Good,” Hubert chuckled again, almost darkly as he moved behind him once more, a hand on his hip while the other was once again brought up to his mouth. “And I do believe that you will not disappoint me,” and he grinned against the shell of Claude’s ear when he moaned as he slipped his fingers back into his mouth, and took his cock back into his hand. 

“Will you, Claude?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
